


Figure it Out

by ghostofviper



Category: Lucha Libre AAA, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Texano Jr. has a fight with his significant other, but is off base on the root of it





	Figure it Out

We were closer than this I thought with horror as I watched Texano methodically beat down two people I had thought were his friends and their masks from their faces. Pentagon and Fenix curled in on themselves, trying to cover their faces and protect their identities as Texano and his group of mercenaries attacked them following a tag match. At least I had thought we were closer. 

I was friends with them too. Didn’t that warrant some kind of heads up from Texano that he was about to irretrievably harm that relationship? I wouldn’t have interfered. Texano’s business in the ring was his and I would support him even if I didn’t quite understand. Doubts rang through my mind as I stumbled blindly back to the hotel room I shared with him. Maybe he didn’t trust me. Maybe our relationship wasn’t quite what I thought it was if he couldn’t bother to impart crucial knowledge to me, to prepare me at the very least. 

When he made his way into our room it was to find me sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark, staring blankly at the muted television. His welcoming smile fell as he took in the strange scene. When he had come to the locker room he had expected you there, only to find it empty. When he was told you had been seen leaving the arena it was odd, but Texano shrugged it off reasoning you were tired. Now he could see it was more than that.

“Baby? Are you okay?” Texano asked reaching out only for me to recoil from his touch.

“Don’t call me that.” I said woodenly. “How could you not tell me? I thought we told each other everything?” 

Understanding dawned as Texano moved to sit next to you on the bed making sure not to crowd you as it seemed you needed space at the moment. He felt bad, not having thought through the ramifications of his actions beyond his career. You were close with the two luchadores, he should have expected you to be upset. 

“It was nothing personal baby,” Texano said trying to soothe your feelings. “I like Fenix and Penta too, but business is business. I can’t let my personal feelings get in the way.” 

I snorted in annoyance turning to give him the side-eye. He wasn’t getting it. My being upset had nothing to do with what happened in that ring. It had to do with the lack of trust Texano had shown in me. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” I asked pushing up from the bed. I had been numb and upset, but those emotions were quickly giving way to anger. 

“What am I missing here?” Texano asked also rising to face me, his own frustration mounting. 

Shaking my head in disappointment I grabbed my duffle bag off the chair and slung it over my shoulder. 

“Why don’t you take the night to think it over and see if you can figure it out?”

Now it was his turn to sit in the dark and think things through. If he couldn’t figure it out, maybe we weren’t quite what I thought we were.


End file.
